Raven Branwen Character Short
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Upon flying back to her tribe, Raven is met with an unexpected visitor. As well as a deadly enemy. 2 out of 4 characters for it's done, the sequel to The Raven and the Lotus awaits.


**Raven Branwen Character Short**

Raven had flown all the way to her bandit camp before turning back into her human form. However, what she saw made her eyes go wide.

Her camp was ransacked and her bandits were either knocked out, injured, or dead.

She takes out a lavender sword and started to walk around the base. She walked to her tent and saw Dusk Anatole. She walked to him and he was bloodied up and barely conscious, but much more alive than his twin brother, who was obviously dead from blood loss.

She kneels down to him and put her sword down to put it over a wound on his chest as he lifted him up.

"Miss… miss Branwen." He said weakly.

"Easy Dusk. What happened?" Raven asked.

"Someone…. Attacked us."

"One person did all of this?" Raven asked. Dusk coughed out blood.

"Don't strain yourself. You're gonna be o-"

Before Raven could finish, she picks up her sword and slices a fireball in half. She was soon kicked through her tent and through the wall.

She unravels herself and emerges from the debris. As she did, she sees a woman with a semi transparent woman standing in the opening with a kusarigama in her hands. She wore a white hood over her head, covering half her face.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!?" Raven demanded, the woman said nothing and began to make her way to her.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my tribe." Raven said.

The battle begins with Raven and the woman repeatedly clashing blades, with the wiman successfully repelling her opponent. When Raven charges again after being forced back, the woman teleports behind her, switches to a white blade, and attempts to strike the woman with a diving kick. In return, the woman brought hit an aura wall to block the attack, before following up by using her kusarigama on an airborne and vulnerable Raven.

Raven slides back, but no worse for wear.

The woman rushes back in, slashing multiple times. Raven had a hard time keeping up. Raven sees an opportunity and attempted a stab to the torso, but the woman blocked it.

Raven leaps in the air and swings downward toward the woman, who blocks the overhead attack.

The woman counters more of Raven's blows and pushes her back. She tries some of his own slashes that Raven only barely dodges. The woman prepared her kusarigama and progressed to a a downward strike attack. Raven manages to step back in time to avoid the woman's attack, which destroys the remainders of the wall. Raven looked at the wall, shocked.

(Cue- One thing- RWBY)

She wrapped one leg around Raven's neck while she was distracted and slammed her to the ground with it.

The avian mother used her Spring maidens powers and shot the woman off of her with an ice blast.

The woman flips off and looked at Raven as she flew into the air.

"Prepare to die!" She exclaimed.

She zips towards the woman and collided weapons with her. However, the woman had a new weapon. A double sided scythe. Raven recognized this weapon.

"That weapon? Where did you-" Before Raven could finish, a flash of bright light both blinded and burned her.

Although no burns appeared, she felt it.

The woman approaches closes, but Raven let out a war cry and slammed the ground. Causing the ground to crack, and stumbling the woman.

Raven spawns a large ice sword and engulfs her normal sword in fire and slashed at the woman, who ducked under it.

Raven glares as the woman stuck her hand out and a magic effect sparked in her hand.

The two went back and forth with sword slashes and attacks. The two then went to a solid stop, and slashed a multitude of blows at each other before clashing and ending up on opposite sides.

Raven's aura depleted and she was covered in cuts and fell to her knees.

The woman turned around and approached her.

Raven attempted to get up, but was in too much pain to even move.

The woman got close and raised her weapon.

She then blocks a bullet from Dusk who picked up a gun. She makes her way to him, as he took more shots at her as she blocked them. He ran out of ammo, still clicking his gun.

The woman stuck the scythe into his back, which ended up killing him.

She turned around and Raven was gone.

The woman dematerializes her scythe and walked towards the destroyed wall, disappearing into the light.

Raven flew into the tree and transformed back into human state. She panted as she leaned against the tree. She panted from the battle.

"That weapon…. I recognize that weapon from somewhere." Raven said mid pants. "No matter. She will pay for what she's done."

(())

The Raven and the Lotus: The Last Lang

Coming Soon.

Character Shorts.

Lie Ren- ✓

Raven Branwen- ✓

An Ren-

Ilia Amitola-

(())

 **Who could this woman be? You tell me what you think?**

 **Outlaw, out.**


End file.
